The present invention is concerned with N-aralkylamino-OR-propoxycyanopyridines. These pyridines have useful pharmaceutical activity, e.g., as antihypertensive agents.
N-Alkyl-OR-propoxycyanopyridines are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,000,282 and 4,053,605 to be useful antihypertensive agents. These compounds also have .beta.-adrenergic blocking activity. Certain N-aralkylhydroxypropoxy-substituted heterocyclics are also disclosed in South African patent No. 741070 and are taught, among other things, to have .beta.-adrenergic blocking activity.
N-Aralkylamino-OR-propoxycyanopyridines have been discovered which are useful as antihypertensive agents.